


Little Butterflies

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Kid Fic, Obviously no romance they're kids, cops and robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex and Maggie take a moment to explore other worlds while their parents are busy doing boring adult stuff.





	Little Butterflies

The sun is just crossing the wide, unpaved street beside the road when Danvers and Sawyer walk into town. They're the biggest, baddest, fastest draws in the west, and they've come to do what they do best now that snack time is over and nap time is done and they're free to roam at last while their adults do boring adult stuff like talk about the weather.

Danvers is the deputy, and she is also a doctor, with a stethoscope and a big red medicine bag that she's filled with magic healing potions and bandages and stethoscope, and Sawyer has a sheriffs badge that's shiny from the amount of times she's taken it out to show criminals when they're captured, 'cause wherever they go they catch loads and loads of criminals and her biggest red bandanna.

Even more important than shooting at bad guys is practicing their shooting on bottles when there are no baddies to shoot at, because the only thing badder than bad guys is shooting the good guys instead of them. And tongue-twisters. Tongue-twisters are the worst. 'Specially since Maggie lost one of her teeth in the playground.

The driveway to the town hall is newly laid. It has loads of small stones just the right size for shooting bottles with. Maggie collects the best into small piles while Alex clambers up on stacked cinder-blocks to get at where the old bottles are kept for recycling.

Their parents come rushing outside at the crash of glass, and then there's enough shouting for a whole bunch of outlaws _and_ cowboys and they're bundled back indoors without even getting to see how many they smashed.


End file.
